Witch Life?
by Lady Shadowfire
Summary: Jubilee's dead. She's also a witch, and she lives with a Dragon. How does this get any stranger? Easy. Add one cursed Sabertooth into the mix and bring to a boil. This is the recipe for chaos. This is also a product of my warped mind. If you have a religi
1. Default Chapter

Shadow Dragon belongs to me; she is my Muse and gets very upset if someone borrows her without her permission

Witch Life?

Shadow Dragon belongs to me; she is my Muse and gets very upset if someone borrows her without her permission. I got the cat idea(you'll figure it out) from Spark and her Tooth in Boots story and no I didn't ask her permission. But it was just such a cool idea. Um…I hate to say this but the rest of them (the recognisable characters) belong to Marvel. Anyone you don't recognise, consider it mine. If whoever really owns them can't bother to advertise them then they don't deserve them. Do they?

Oh, yeah, and some of the information on the witchcraft in this story is from my imagination but most of it's accurate. 

Chapter One 

Witch World 

Jubilee, Jubilation Lee, Julie Tamerin. There were three of them now. Once upon a time, well actually only a year and a half ago, there had only been two of them. Jubilee, the bouncy, unpredictable teenager, and Jubilation Lee, the serious soul, the one who held all the scars. 

And then there was the new one. Another personality had, out of necessity, arisen from what was known as the Jae collective subconscious. 

Julie hadn't had a choice. She had to come and take control; otherwise the body would have died, because the other two 'Personality souls' had died.

Ok. Sure, they were still 'there', but they; well Jubilee at least, was incapable of taking care of the body, without at least one of the X-men around. And Jubilation was the one who took control of the body when it was in danger and there were no X-people around.

But now…the body was not in danger, so Jubilation had nothing to do. And there were no X-men, so what of Jubilee? So the collective that is Jae decided that it needed a new personality. A human one. And so Julie had come about.

Julie…was human.

She had fears and emotions; she wasn't as unpredictable as Jubilee.

She even had a religion. Sort of. 

She was a witch.

And, to all but one of the X-men, and nearly all her none-X friends, she was dead. She even had her own grave and headstone to prove it. Gambit had sent her the photos.

Coming out of her meditative trance, Julie Tamerin looked over to her personal Altar, were, as a representation of death and the past, photos of a grave with an Angel statue on the headstone and her friends, Gen-X, X-men, Alpha Flight and Nick Fury. She paused her contemplation of the pictures to look at that last one. 

Of all the people she could have been friends with, she had never suspected that Nick Fury would have become one of her closest ones. 

It had been during a trip to the mall with the women of the X. Sentinels had attacked and the S.H.I.E.L.D troops had come to stop them from attacking innocent people. Fury had seen her and the other women and came running to ask what happened. 

Five minutes later the whole building had come down with Rogue, Husk, Jean, Jubilee, Fury, five other S.H.I.E.L.D troops and dozens of other civilians, trapped under the rubble. Luckily for the civilians and the other troops, Jean, Rogue and Storm had been near the edge of the building and had managed to use their powers to get out. Husk and the civilians were uncovered quickly, the troops a little while later. But, due to their natural mind shields and Jubilee's telepathic stealth power, it took Jean three hours to find the young X-women and the Colonel. And during those three hours, the two of them had earned each other's respect. Jubilee by not panicking and using her first aid skills and Fury by not passing out from the pain of having a broken off steel rod stuck through his right leg.

Fury had taken such a liking to her that he had suggested that she become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Jubilee had refused though, but it was still a great offer. 

Julie sighed and returned her gaze back to the photo of the gravestone. She smiled at what it said.

****

Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee

1983-2001

Wonderful Friend

Loyal Protector

Loving Daughter

A True Firecracker

Gambit had sent an E-mail saying how her wake had been something akin to a party, in honour of the ultimate party girl. Though considering her funeral was on her birthday that seemed like the ideal thing to do.

She sighed again, though this time in relief, as she heard the noisy entrance of the mercenary known to most only as Shadow Dragon. Standing up she called upon the magick words to banish the Circle.

Great Goddess and Horned Lord,

I give thanks to you for your presence.

Return to Sun and Forest, Moon and Sea,

And may there ever be peace between us.

Powers and potencies of the Guardians and Elements,

I give thanks to you for your presence.

Return to your proper places

And come again when you are called.

Clapping her hands, she banished the fire from the candles and the fireplace and used her power to raise her mind shields back up. She walked out through the arched doorway to the sight of her flat mate and best friend sprawled out on the couch. 

"Rough day at work 'Ra?" Julie let her friend hear the relief and concern in her voice. Shara Tamerin, Julie's new 'sister' (hence the shared last name) pushed black and silver hair out of her face and opened her ever-changing-colour eyes to look wearily at her friend. 

"Ya know that Ambassador from Russia that's trying to bring peace between the Russians and the Chinese? Magneto put a price on his head and hired Sabertooth to fulfil it." She winced as she sat up and unfurled her leather 'Dragon' wings. Across the left wing were five large slashes that were clearly recognisable to an eX-man (as Julie referred to herself) as Sabertooth's trade mark. "The Ambassador hired me as bodyguard."

"He ambushed you and left some other mutant to go after the Ambassador, didn't he?" Jubilation slipped out from her hiding spot in Jae's consciousness and started to analyse the wound and how it must have happened. "And it looked like he dropped on you from above and raked the wing, then took off and probably made you chase him to keep you away from the victim. Is the Ambassador still in one piece?" 

Shara smiled in amusement as Jubilation started to use her magick to close the wounds.

"Several pieces actually. Ow! Jae! I happen to be very attached to that wing."

"Sabertooth killed the Ambassador?" She tried to relax the grip on her friends fragile wing. One more burst of healing power and the wounds disappeared. 

"No, Mystique shot him. Turns out the reason he was sent to China, as Ambassador, is he had the mutant ability to regrow any limbs or other body parts that happened to get taken off. At last count there were two extra left arms, three right ones and one each of the legs." 'Ra flexed her wing experimentally. Good as new. "Basically he hired me to make sure that no one else was hurt, and he heard about my healing power. It was one of those 'just in case' moments."

She looked back up from her wing and winced in sheepishness rather then pain.

"Um…you also have a small problem. Sabertooth got away, though I did catch Mystique."

"So."

"You do remember that I left right after I had finished giving you a back rub, cause of yer 'oh so aching back'. He smelt you on me. As in, he knows yer alive and if you don't do something to stop him he is going to tell Magneto who is going to taunt the X-men, and they are going to believe him because they won't see any reason for him to lie." Ra felt her wing being gripped again in a very powerful hand. 

"Hey! Don't rip my wing off! Just go talk to him and if he threatens to tell anyone turn him into a newt or something. But whatever you do, do it fast." Waving her hand, the Dragon pulled her personal Grimorie* out of thin air. "Here, find something useful."

She shifted the book over to Julie…eh…Jubilation. _Damn it's getting harder to remember who is who with that girl. _Shara thought as she helped Jae find a suitable spell to threaten Sabertooth with. 

"You can pick. You're the one who had your wing ripped up and I know how painful that is." She flipped the book back to its owner and watched in bemusement as the Dragon used her superior powers to order the book to find a suitable punishment.

"'Kay Rema," She used the name she had given the book after Julie had accused her of treating it like a pet. "Show us something non-violent but annoying enough to make Saby-boy weep." 

The book ruffled its pages open to the right one. 

The two witches smirked at each other in satisfaction as they read the spell.

"Purrrfect."

Sabertooth was pissed. He hadn't been paid all the money because that stupid witch bitch had stopped him from getting to the Ambassador. And he had been forced to work with _Mystique_! 

Sabertooth was more then pissed. He was furious. So much so that he almost forgot that interesting little scent he had got from the Dragon girl. That was a scent he hadn't smelt in nearly two years. It was the runts' firecracker.

'Now that's gonna be worth something to someone. Magneto, that arsehole Sinister, hell, even old 'Poccy might want the girl if he knew that the X-men though she was dead.'

He leaned back in his chair on the veranda. Thinking. 

'Maybe I could even keep her for myself. If the kid's alive and she didn't want to go back to the X-geeks then she might be on the other side of the coin. More then one X-geek's gone bad over the years. I just got to figure out where she is.'

"I'm right behind you actually."

Jubilation smiled as Sabertooth's chair over balanced as he jumped in shock and he cracked the back of his head on the floor. In the back of her head she could hear Jubilee doing a victory dance and laughing her mental head off. Julie giggled a little but managed to restrain her self. 

"And I do actually want to return to the X-men, I just can't for another six months. Are you alright?" She tried to keep the laughter out of her voice. Sabertooth growled at her in his shock. She laughed and straddled his chest. He blinked at her in more shock.

"So I was right. You are alive."

"Yep."

"You never died."

"Wrong." 

"Huh?" 

"I did die. But my family legacy kicked in and I came back. Next question?"

"Why ya here?" He shoved the chair away from his legs and relaxed with his arms behind his head. He was starting to like the feel of her sitting there. 

She rolled her eyes and shimmied back a bit so that she could lean her arms against his chest and look him right in the eye. 

"I wanted to know what the hell you were gonna do about knowing that I'm alive."

"I was just wonderin' that myself, frail." 

"I know." He gave her a confused look.

__

~ Didn't ya hear? Death does wonders for opening up mutants latent powers. How do you think I knew what you were thinking before? ~

He gave her another confused look before his eyes widened in realisation. 

"Yer powers are fully manifested." It wasn't a question.

"No. Not all my powers, but I have learnt to use my telepathy and a few other things." She looked up at the chair that had been toppled over and used her magick, the power of Air, to right it and bring it over to her. Standing up she stepped over him and sat down in his chair. It wasn't that she didn't like sitting on the guy. It was that she liked it a little too much. 

He sat up and shuffled back to lean against the house. It was fairly obvious that the girl hadn't come to fight, and he was curious about her being here so he decided to be patient. Well, as patient as he ever got.

"Look, not that this whole sitting around not killing each other thing isn't nice and all. I do have other things that need doing and I just want to get this over with. So here's the deal.

"You don't tell anyone that I'm alive and you don't try to figure out where I'm living right now and I won't turn you into a mouse or something."

"A mouse?" Was the once again confused reply. 

__

~ Look fuzzy. All ya need to know is that I can hurt you bad, though I'm so not talking in the physical sense. Now will you swear that you won't tell anyone that I'm alive? ~

Sabertooth looked her over and snorted. Sure the girl had turned into a lithe well-built fighter, but she was, what, only nineteen? Even with these new powers of hers she wouldn't be able to hurt him. 

Jubilation looked at the expression on his face and listened to his thoughts. Sighing she turned inward and consulted the other two. 

****

Jubilee: Isn't this, like, total cruelty ta dumb animals? 

****

Julie: Yeah, but after everything he has done in his life he deserves it. Besides, we can undo the spell when it's time to return to the X-men. 

****

Jubilee: Jules girl, how are we going to change him back when he's gonna disappear by that time. Ta reverse tha spell he'd, like, have ta stay with us until it was time. And that is totally beyond whacked.

****

Jubilation: We must bring him with us. Would you not like a chance to reform him?

…

****

Jubilation: sigh: Then how about the fact that he will do what ever we say to return to his natural form, and this in turn will be an excellent chance to punish him further. Not to mention Shara will love the chance to pay him back for the torn wing.

Collective sigh from the other two. 

****

Jubilee: Fine, but dude…he is not allowed to go into our room. At all.

****

Julie: He will learn about our collective. Only Gambit and Dragon know about that. Even after we return he will still have something to hold above our head.

****

Jubilation: We can deal with that when the time comes. Are we all agreed?

Yes.

Returning to the outside world, Julie smiled at the man and started to prepare the spell.

"We can hear your thought's Sabs. We know you're not going to do what we ask so you're just going to have to learn the hard way."

Sabertooth took a few seconds to think about that and besides the completely blank look she had shown for about a second there, the only other thing that truly struck him as weird was that she had said _we_ instead of _I_. Then all the thoughts fled from his mind as she started to chant and a deep ache attacked his bones. 

****

Magick near, Magick far.

As you act, so you are.

Spirits of fire and air, water and earth.

To return to normal, prove your worth.

Magick near, Magick far.

As you act, now you are.

Creed closed his eyes to block out the bright light that was flowing from his enemy. He tried to block out the noise as she repeated the words of the spell. Finally the noise and light fled and he was able to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a very large Jubilation Lee looking down at him with something that could be considered concern. And then everything went dark.

Julie smirked in triumph as she walked through the Shadow Door; that was the only way their witch friends could come to visit them from anywhere on earth. It was a magick Tele-portal. 

Dragon looked at the smile on her young friends' face and sighed. It was fairly obvious by the package she was carrying under her arm that they were going to have a long-term visitor.

"Sabertooth didn't believe that you could hurt him did he?"

"Nope." She removed the towel from Creed's sleeping form and put him down on the couch. 

"You hit him with a sleeping spell?"

"No!" Julie giggled. "He fainted!" Both girls went up in laughter, and Dragon sent some magick around the room to create a 'nest' on the couch for Creed to sleep off his faint. 

"You do realise," she said through her laughter, "that we don't have anything to feed him or anything else that is needed for a cat."

*A Grimorie is the spell book of a witch. Each Coven usually had one that is passed from High Priest or Priestess to the next High Priest(ess). Some witches call it a Book of Shadow's but the B.O.S is actually used as a recording/archive of a Coven's life, whereas the Grimorie is used for spells and explanations. At least that is how it goes in my Coven. It can change from Coven to Coven, and I have rambled enough.

Ok. If that sucked, tell me. If you liked it, tell me. If you want something else to happen, tell me. In other words…Review! Review! Review!

Was that clear enough? 

I thought so.


	2. Cat-astrophes

Chapter Two 

Thanx to everyone who reviewed. That was very nice of you. To answer a couple of questions, Storm13, magick does usually work, but you have to be serious about what it is you're doing and not just play around with it other wise it could have a nasty affect on you and not whoever the focus of the spell was. The spells I used in the first chapter are both real. But there is a bit more to it then the words and I didn't put that in.

As to why Jae has to wait six months…that'll be answered in the next chapter so try and hold on. There might be a romance brewing but I'm not sure when or where, or even if it will be with Creed himself. It could be Bobby or Gambit or, no not Wolvie, he's more a father figure in this. But it could also be Creed so if you like that then you can hope. 

That's enough for me for one day. 

Chapter Two

Cat-astrophes 

'Waking up is not a nice thing.' This was the first thought that went through Victor Creed's mind. 

"I should think not. And I hope it really hurts, you arsehole."

Creed's eyes flashed open and he looked around for the owner of the voice. It appeared that he was on a couch but it was a very big couch. And the room was a very big room. 

"Actually the room is normal sized. You're just smaller then usual." Looking up, he saw the amused face of the witch, the one who had been guarding the Ambassador, leaning over the back of the couch. Looking a little closer he realised that he had been correct in assuming she was the Shadow Dragon. One of the more famous Mercs who had apparently died twenty years ago. 

"What the hell did ya do ta me?" He growled, and noticed that his voice had an even more cat like purr then before. 

"Oh, I didn't do it. That was Jae, but I did give them the idea."

"Do What!" She grinned toothily at him, flashing her small fangs, and pulled a mirror out of thin air. Putting it in front of him she let him see for himself.

Staring at the mirror, all he could see were two yellow kitten eyes, a cute cat nose and a bunch of whiskers.

"S-s-she turned me into a Cat!" 

"So they did." She watched as he turned around in a circle trying to get a full view. He actually made a cute little cat. Though he really couldn't be called little, standing next to her he would be up to her knees. He was a strange mix of brown and yellow strips, like the uniform he usually wore. He seemed to be more like a Lynx then a suburban house cat.

"A Cat!"

"Yes, a cat." 

He looked at her in confusion. 

"They?" She blinked at him and then smiled, this time in understanding. 

"The girl you know as Jubilee is…for lack of a better description, absolutely nuts. She has three personalities. Jubilation, who was created when Jae had to grow up fast to survive on the streets. Jubilee, she was created because Jae acting like an adult when she was only thirteen scared the X-men. When she died, Jubilation came back because she was in danger, then when she came to live here, no danger, so Jubilation didn't really know what to do. That's when Julie came around. Julie is the human adult, where Jubilee is the teenage mutant and Jubilation is the adult superhero." Sabertooth looked at her in an expression of cat shock and then looked back at the cat in the mirror. 

'The firecracker's a psycho? Well ain't that just the weirdest.'

"Ya got that right, Creed. But we got used to it after a while." Julie walked in with a smirk on her face. Her arms were full of brown paper bags. 

She walked over to the open kitchen and started unloading the bags. Cat food, cat medicine, toys, and other things came out making Creed growl louder as she went. 

"Something wrong Vicster?" 

"'Something wrong' she asks! You, you psycho bitch, turned me into a cat and you ask if something's wrong?!"

"Yes and actually it's 'psycho witch'. Like I said, when I died, my family heritage, a life of witchcraft, jumped at me and I couldn't refuse it without actually dying for good." She came and sat down next to him. He tried to swipe at her with his claws and doubled over in pain. Next thing he knew he was sitting in Jae's lap, getting his ears scratched. 

"Are you all right?" Was the concerned question. He purred a bit in reassurance, stopping when he realised what he was doing. 

"Don't know. What was that?" Julie shrugged and looked over to the Dragon, who had her mouth open in disbelief. 

"'Ra?" 

"Well shit." Creed looked up at the owner of the lap he was sitting in. She looked down at him then back to 'Ra. 

"Ya know, I really hate it when get that expression on your face." Jubilee slid out from the back of her brain that she had taken up residence in, Julie relinquished control to the concerned teenager.

Shara flapped her wings in irritation and sighed. "Jubes darlin' what do you remember on the subject of familiars?"

"Ah…that most familiars are spirits and other Faye things but some of them are criminals or something like that who have been changed by the Council into animals, for their crimes and all that stuff. Sort of like what they say on that TV show; Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

"Yeah well, unlike the show, familiars can also be created by a solitary witch, when they find someone who had done some kind of damage against a witch. If a solitary witch creates a familiar then that familiar bonds to the witch and it is impossible for them to hurt each other. Also the familiar can't change back until it has paid penance for whatever crime it committed against the witch." Shara sat down in the chair opposite the two. 

"You have to understand that it's pretty damn rare to get a familiar when yer still just a novice but yer family power had always been extraordinary."

"Whoa, wait a second here. I ain't nobodies familiar, frail. No way." 

"'Fraid ya don't got a choice 'Tooth. Neither does Jae. This is just the way it works. The Powers That Be probably consider this yer punishment for all the bad stuff you've done to the kid and her friends. Not to mention any other witches you've attacked over the years." She unfurled her wing to show him the scars he had left her. "Looks like you two are stuck with each other."

"Wait. Creed's my familiar?" Dragon nodded. "And that means he has to stay with me until his penance is done?" Nod. "And that's gonna take a lot longer then just the six months we planned on keeping him this way." Nod. "Oh shit."

"And you forgot the part about the where you can't hurt each other."

"Oh shit." They replied together.

Jubilation took control and pushed Creed out of her lap and walked into her bedroom. She had to think about this.

Creed looked over to the Dragon witch who was messing around in the kitchen, apparently making dinner. As far as he could tell she was using her powers to pull ingredients and pots and pans out of thin air as she had done with the mirror before. Jumping off the couch, (and nearly falling head first into the carpet due to four legs rather then two) he walked around a bit, getting used to his new condition and his new surroundings, all the time keeping a careful eye on the dragon girl.

"So how come yer taking this so calmly?" Shara asked him as she pulled a plate of raw meat out of the air. Creed, smelling the meat and deciding that he was hungry, jumped from the floor to a stool and then to the kitchen bench. 

"Dunno. Guess it's cause I've always been a cat and I can…'sense' that neither you or the squirt are gonna hurt me." He snuffled at the meat as she put it on the table and then jumped back when she swatted at his nose.

"Well technically she can't hurt you." She pulled a knife from the air and started to chop the meat into stir fry sized pieces.

"Yeah this whole familiar gig." He replied somewhat distracted. She stopped what she was doing to look at him.

"What?"

"Why ya cooking when you can just make dinner out of thin air with ya magick?"

She looked at his puzzled expression and burst out laughing. He growled at her in reproach.

"Sorry, I just realised how strange this must be to you. After all, Jae is used to this stuff now and even when she first arrived she knew things on instinct. Let me explain a little bit about our Craft. To start with; this is called vanishing." She returned the knife to the place it had been when she had called it to her. "The knife is now in the place that we Witches call _between_, it means it's between reality and what you could call the dream world. Every person who has some sort of magick quality has the ability to vanish things as long as they have the training." She recalled the knife and continued her cooking. "You can only recall something that was vanished by you, and it will come back in exactly the same condition it left. So unless I prepared something earlier and vanished it I can't just create dinner like that."

Seeing the hungry expression on his face she gave him a strip of the meat and took a small piece for herself.

"I'm a dragon, Dragon's are hunters. I like raw meat." She responded to his questioning gaze. "I only cook because Jae is hopeless at it and she doesn't eat raw food."

She put another piece of meat in front of him and continued her explanations.

"Now, you probably don't have a clue where you are, do you?"

"Na a clummm,(swallows meat) this stuff is good."

"Yeah I know. Well. For starters, this is not Earth. At the moment we are in the middle of the sun. So don't go outside unless you really want a serious tan. Secondly, this is one of my homes and as such, don't you dare think about messing it up." He snorted as she put the meat into a wok. There were already a heap of vegies in it. 

"The Sun. Is that cause of yer Dragon status?" 

"Ya heard about that, huh? Yeah. Dragon's have first rights to the hot spots like the sun, or volcanos. A few of them have homes in the centre of the Earth but that always reminded me of that movie."

"Journey to the Centre of the Earth?" She nodded.

__

~ You actually watched that movie? ~ Jubilation's astonished voice came into his head.

"Jae, darlin', if yer gonna eavesdrop on us then at least come out an contribute to the conversation." Jubilee poked her head around the corner of her door in a rather sheepish gesture. "'Sides, another five minutes and the food'll be ready."

"Alright, fine." She walked over to the bench Creed was sitting on. With out even noticing what she was doing, she started to pat his fur back. It was really amazing that such a big cat could look like such a little kitten when he started to purr. Dragon started to laugh.

"Damn, I wish I had a camera." She muttered under her breath. Jae snatched her hand back from his fur and glared at her friend, room mate and teacher. 

"Shush, you."

"Yeah, shut up. This ain't funny." Shara giggled again, as she pulled out dishes and cutlery. With a flick of her fingers, the stir-fry and accompanying fried rice was set out on the bench and both women pulled up stools and ate at the kitchen bench. Creed looked at them in annoyance. 

"Hey! Forgetting someone here?" Julie looked at her…she had to admit it sooner or later…familiar and smirked. 

"No, but I was trying real hard. Here eat." She recalled a large dish of the food she had brought earlier and set it down in front of him. He looked at it for a few seconds before looking back at his (gulp) witch. 

"Yer kiddin' me."

"Hardly. Yer a cat, Creed. A magick cat, true, but still a cat. You won't be able to stomach human food. It'll make ya sick. Chill though. I got all this from a pet store that caters to the familiars as well. It's supposed to be yummy." She took what looked like a kibble bit from his plate and glared at the Dragon again. 

Shara was in the middle of choking as she tried to snort and eat at the same time. Jae defiantly put the kibble bit in her mouth and chewed. She looked at the shocked expression on the cat face of one of her worst enemies and shrugged. 

"Taste like sushi."

Creed grumbled a bit and started to eat. It wasn't all that bad. 

Now that he had some food he wanted more information. Knowing that she'd be able to pick up on his thoughts (considering that both she and the Dragon girl had been doing that since he got here) he asked a question while he chewed.

'So what's all this stuff about you bein' a witch? I always thought you were just an annoying little smart-mouth.'

She growled at him around her mouthful of fried rice.

__

~ Ya may as well eat and relax cause this is gonna take a bit to explain. And I'll be putting the info right into your mind while I do it. It'll be like one of them flash back things, 'cept without the wavy lines. ~ 

'Fine, just do it.'

__

~ Patience is, like, a total virtue, dude. 'Sides didn't you hear that curiosity killed the cat? ~ Jubilee asked through another mouthful.

'Yeah, and satisfaction brought it back. Tell already!' The two females rolled their eyes and Shara joined her mind with the three personalities in Jaes' head, so Creed could get all their points of view.

"Hold onto yer whiskers pal. Yer about to enter the twilight zone."

'Funny, I thought I was already there." Was the only thought Creed could get out before a ton of memories poured over him. He nearly chocked on his sushi kibble.

Shara smiled and, just for the fun of it, added the classic wavy flash back lines.

That's it for the moment. Next…We find out how Jubilee 'died' and why she happens to be living in the middle of the Sun at the home of the mercenary known as the Dragon Witch.

Also multi-personalities is not a nice thing. I played it down a bit here but usually it is not as friendly as what it seems in this story. 


	3. Flash Back City

Chapter Three 

Chapter Three

Flashback City

__

Classic wavy flash back lines 

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jubilee rolled her eyes again as Harry set the whisky shots in front of the four men still sitting conscious at the bar. 

'You'd think after all these years, they'd learn that only a man with a healing factor could beat a man with the same thing.' 

All four men downed their whisky, Fury and Wolverine the only ones who didn't splutter at it. Jubilee laughed with her friends as one of the men fell off his bar stool, unconscious on the floor. 

"Told ya." She looked over to where Gambit was resting his head after he had fallen off his own stool earlier in the game. 

"Gambit admit you 'ad a point, p'tite. But you be late by 'bout five minutes." Jubilee looked at her watch and swore silently. She had said that the man would fall off his stool at least fifteen minutes after Remy had, but that fifteen minutes had finished five minutes ago. 

"Well I was close. This is getting boring anyway. I think I'm gonna go home. You alright to wait for Wolvie?"

"Yeah. Remy don't t'ink you should be goin' by yerself thou'. It be getting' dark out. Long way back to tha mansion."

"Chill Rem'. I'll get Gateway to pick me up. 'Kay?" She asked the question as she picked up her jacket. She got two answers. An 'alright', from Gambit and a nod from Wolverine. He had obviously been listening to them.

With a smile to both men and another laugh as Fury grabbed her for a drunken good by kiss when she walked past his stool; she managed to get out of the bar without too much obstruction from the other men in the bar. 

Unfortunately the men out side the biker bar had a very low understanding of the words back off. They also didn't seem to understand the words breath mint, but considering it was ten to one she didn't think she should say that out loud. 

"Come on girly. We jus' wanna play a little." Jubilee rolled her eyes once again and decided to _make_ them back off. Holding up her hand she let it drip fireworks onto the ugly mans boots, barely missing setting his beard on fire. 

"You don't wanna play with me dude. Us mutants have a few problems when it comes to playing. Blowing people up or setting them on fire, for instance." Ugly back peddled trying to get away from the spitting fire of her hands. 

"Holy Shit! The bitch'sa mutant!" Some of the men around her copied their friend and backed away from the young Asian girl. The others converged on her, grinning drunkenly. She grinned back and fired a few warning paffs into the ground at their feet. 

'Kewl, bar brawl!' Ran through her head as some of the men leapt at her. Behind her she could hear the bar door opening as Wolverine, having heard her explosions, followed by an unsteady Cajun and a rather smashed Fury, jumped at the men who where jumping at her. Behind them she could almost sense the other patrons of Harry's Hideaway following them out and start placing bets. And still in the bar, she was sure that Harry himself was sighing in relief that _this_ fight was going to be fought _out side_ rather then the Wolverine and crew ripping his bar room to pieces. Jubilee grinned at her mentor and started to knock drunks and bikers and others unconscious as they came at her.

The last thing she remembered was Fury pulling his gun out of its holster and pointing it at her head. Or rather, at the person behind her who had just put a cloth covered in chloroform over her mouth. 

Then things went black.

'OOOHHmmpppphhhh' The moan turned into whimper, as Jubilee clutched her head in pain. "Owowowowowow! OW! That hurts!"

"Of course it hurts. What did you expect? A warm, happy, fuzzy feeling?"

Blinking dust and sleep out of her eyes, the teenager sighed in annoyance. "Don't you have anything better to do? I mean come ooonn Sinny," She whined to the pale-blue skinned man standing over her. "You so need another hobby dude. This is so beyond unhealthy for you."

Mr Sinister widened his eyes in question. 

"How so?"

"Well think about it dude. You kidnap one of us, mess with our genes and make our powers stronger, and then start to brain wash us, then the rest of us come along and kick your butt. And for all that, the only thing you've accomplished is making your enemy stronger. How is this healthy for you?" She tried to raise her hands and found that they were bound down to the table.

"Well, I suppose you do have a valid point. But we 'bad guys' have been learning. You're friends won't be able to rescue you this time around, I have finally come up with the perfect way to-" He stopped talking as her realised that she was mouthing the words along with him. "Very well, we will forget the speeches this time around and concentrate on getting your DNA and duplicating you."

Jubilee blinked in shock, and then realised what his plan was. He wasn't going to let the X-men take her; he was going to let the X-men take a _clone_. And if he had finally perfected his cloning process, as Hank had said he might have, then the X-men wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the clone and the original. As the full implication of it hit her, so did the needle that was in Sinister's hand. The only thing she could do as he removed blood and bone marrow from her body was scream.

The Sun

Dragon was annoyed. 

No, that wasn't right. 

Dragon was pissed. 

It was what she considered to be three am in the morning (hard to tell time when you live _in_ the Sun) and she had been woken up out of a sound sleep by a very powerful mind voice screaming in agony. And as soon as she tried to find the origin of the voice, it disappeared on her. 

__

~ So you have no idea what it was? ~ Shara sent through her scrying crystals.

__

~ Not a Dragon damned clue, big sister. Don't you have any way of at least telling what_ it was? ~_ The face in the crystal showed more concern for her state of mind then what it was that had screamed at her.

__

~ Coren, you know that I can't do that. It would be like trying to figure out which star is which while you're blind. You know they're there and if you have the power you can feel the magick the give off, but that's it. The most I can do now is check some of my human resources and see if they've heard anything. ~ Coren's face made a nodding motion and disappeared. A picture of the earth replaced it. After ten minutes of arguing with herself, she finally settled on one of her mutant-magick contacts.

__

~ Tante Mattie. ~

She waited for a few minutes before trying again.

__

~ Tante. ~

~ 'Lo Dragon Lady. What be de 'mergency dat 'as you wakin' me at dis hour? ~ Shara looked at her clock and calculated the time in New Orleans. She groaned silently as she realised it was only one o'clock there and Tante had probably just gotten to sleep.

__

~ My apologies, little sister. But did you by any chance feel the psychic scream that woke me_ up this morning? 'Cause I have no idea where the damn thing came from or even who it is, but if I don't find it soon, the poor thing could die. ~_

~ Did dis scream 'ave any kind o' psychic scent? ~

~ I got that it was female and that's it. There was a slight feel that the psy-scent was actually two different people in one body, but the joined scent was so similar that I couldn't be sure. Any ideas? ~

~ One. Mon petite boy, he call me and asked me t' search for a friend o' 'is. ~ Shara blinked and sent a small wave of confusion through her crystal.

__

~ What petite boy? ~

~ Mon Remy. ~ Shara snorted and tried not to let her hear it.

__

~ Tante, Remy is hardly a little boy. Enough. Who was his friend? Did you get any readings from her? ~ She heard the vague sound that told her Tante was sighing from her end.

__

~ Oui, mon sister. She be held by dat mad man, Sinister. Remy, he tell me dat. I felt a great sense of magick from de girl when I tried to find 'er but not where she might be. ~

~ I know some of Sinister's haunts. It shouldn't be that hard to find him. And even if it isn't the right girl, at least she won't be his prisoner any more. ~ 

__

~ May moi be telling mon petite one? He be very, very worried about de little femme. ~

~ I'd prefer that you wait until I'm sure I can rescue the girl. If you want, tell him a Merc associate of Jean-Luc's may have a lead on Sinister and is gonna check it out first. If he pushes you then tell him that it's me and I'll be checking the place out free of charge. ~ She was about to break the connection when a thought occurred to her. _~ Make him promise that he won't tell his X-men friends. If this femme is what I think she might be…they can't know where she is until I'm sure. ~_

__

~ Your will Elder Dragon. ~ Tante replied formally. Dragon nodded and cut the psychic link. With a flick of her fingers, the protective circle she was sitting in dissipated. Another flick brought her sword and staff to her hands, and one more flick opened a portal in the shadows in front of her. 

With a thoughtful sigh she strode though the darkness and felt her senses tilt and shiver as she travelled through space to the planet. Shaking her head as she came through another shadow-portal, she smiled grimly. Standing in front of her was one of the most secure fortresses in the world. Considering that she was standing nearly four hundred meters under the surface of the ocean, it was probably the best hidden as well. Though not from her.

Her throat was so sore she could barely breath.

Why hadn't anyone come for her?

Where were the X-men?

Jubilee opened her eyes to see a greenish light that seemed to surround her. Blinking a little bit, she realised that it was a green liquid that she was submerged in. Her throat was sore because there was a tube stuck down it, pumping oxygen directly into her lungs.

'Well that just sucks.' Jubilee tried for a sardonic thought, but she was just too tired. Blinking a bit more to clear her eyesight as best she could, she tried to see what was going on out side of her tank. As far as she could tell there were a few people in white coats, a lot more machines that were doing absolutely nothing as far as she knew…

A blue blur walked past her side vision and she knew it was Sinister coming to check on her. 

'God, don't let him do anything else. Please no more…'

Jubilee wasn't sure how long she had been in the tank, a few hours…a few days…not like it mattered any more. 

"Good morning, Jubilee." Sinister watched as her eyes tracked his form. That was the only sign she gave that she knew he was there. "Not that it mattered. She was to drugged up to do anything useful at the moment. But she could still hear him. "Do you have any idea how pathetic your friends are? You were quite right of course. They did came to _your _rescue at just the time I would have been brain washing you. The clone worked perfectly of course, with a slow virus in it that will have your Dr McCoy weeping in frustration when he realises that what ever I did to _you_ must have backfired."

Jubilee blinked at him and wished she could stick her tongue out. She needed to do _something_ authority defying. Growling around the pipe down her throat, she closed her eyes and retreated to the back of her mind. 

Jubilation: Hello. 

Jubilee: Hey Jubilation. We got a major problemo. 

Jubilation: So I noticed. Would you like me to take over? 

Jubilee: Please…I can't take much more of that arsehole. 

Jubilation: Very well. Move over. 

Jubilation opened her eyes and glared at Sinister. The drugs that had clouded Jubilee's mind were no longer in effect. Mr. Sinister did not seem to notice this, as Jubilation was deliberately keeping her eyes glazed. As she watched the blue skinned maniac walk around the tank. In the back of her mind she was searching through her memories. She knew instinctively that there was something back in her head that could help her, but was not sure what. 

As she searched her memories, one of them seemed to sneak up on her.

__

"Jubilation! Please! You must pay attention to this." A four-year-old Jubilee turned to see her grandmother staring at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Grandmother. I'll pay attention." Jubilee replied in the same Mandarin dialect. She went to sit beside the Elder woman under the cherry tree. It was Jubilee's first time in China and she was trying to please the Grandmother she had just met. The Elder woman nodded and held her hand up. A spark of light came from her fingers. Jubilee stared at it in awe.

"This is called the chi, little one. It is the life force through which everything is connected. Some of us, we who are born in the Clan of the Fire Dragons, have the ability to channel the chi." Jubilee looked at the Elder with confused eyes.

"But isn' that a mutat-mutan-mu. Arrr! I can' 'member wha' it's called. But people in America can do that too." Jubilee slipped back into English. 

"Mutation. Yes it is. But this is also a manifestation of chi. Mutants are very knew to this world. For little more then a hundred years have the powers that are known as mutations shown in the human mind. Before that, some of the people we call Cre'Cali_ were the only humans with this power. Most of the Chinese _Cre' _were of our clan._

"After many years of watching humans grow in peace and war, the Great Spirits decided that humans needed something to help them in their struggle for evolution." The Elder watched her granddaughter wrinkle her brow in confusion. "I know, sweet one, you do not understand what I tell you, but at the moment it is not necessary for you to understand, just remember until you do."

"Yes Grandmother."

"As I was saying, the great spirits decided the humans needed help, so they sent a message to the Cre'Cali_, telling them the secret words that would send chi into certain people, giving them the gifts of the Elementals and the Spiritual. These people are now called mutants."_

"So are you a mutant, Grandmother?"

"No. I am simply a witch of the Fire Dragon's Clan, a descendent of the Cre'_. But I tell you this because one day you will be both. A Witch of the Clan and a mutant. The mutation will come first, and you must learn to control it. The Witchcraft, the ability to channel the life energy will come second. And it will come just as you reach your eighteenth birthday. The Guardians will guide you…Remember this little one…remember the name of the Great ones…remember the _Cre'Cali._"_

With that the old woman closed her eyes and seemingly fell asleep. 

It was only later that next day that Jubilee found out she had died of a failing heart.

When the memory finally left her, Jubilation realised that that was all the answer she needed. 

With one last glare at Sinister, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She searched along her mutant control, finding the place where Sinister's dampeners were blocking her powers. Look at it in disdain, she tried to side step the barrier and found her self in a whole new area of her mind. Looking around her she saw buried memories they didn't seem to belong there, as if some one else had given them to her a long time ago. Looking underneath her she realised she was standing (mentally) on a river of power. Chi. Smiling slightly she pulled some of the chi up in her hands. Then with a great shout she threw that power outside of her.

__

~ Cre'Cali! ~

She flung the word out with the power, trying to latch on to something that could help her. 

As quickly as she threw it, the power returned to her with _something_ latched on to it. 

__

~ You called little sister? ~ A silky psychic voice returned to her. Jubilation knew instinctively how to call back.

__

~ Are you one of the Cre'_? ~ _'Please say yes. Please say yes.' 

__

~ I am not. I am the Guardian of the last remaining Cre'_. One of who was your mother; the other one is you. With the exception of the _Cre'_ child who still lives without knowing, you are the only _Cre'Cali _left. ~ _Jubilation felt her heart fluttering. 'This is one of the Guardians, Grandmother said they would guide us.'

__

~ Please…can you help me? ~

The presence sitting at the end of the line of power sent a wave of comfort her way.

__

~ I am already helping, little one. But this will hurt if you stay awake. Will you allow me to put you to sleep so I can get you out easier? ~

~ Yes, of course. You're a Guardian. I trust you. ~ There was a flash of surprise and then a small laugh.

__

~ Very well then. ~ And Jubilation's world went black.

Dragon sighed as she stopped the young girl's heart. She had never liked doing this, stoping a person's heart and trapping their soul into a crystal. But as much as she hated it, it had the desired effect.

"Sir! She flat lined!" The scared technician called out. Sinister turned his gaze on the poor man.

"What!" He hissed and pushed the man out of the way, scowling at the computer console that was giving out the unwelcome news. "Revive her! Immediately!"

"S-s-sir? We've been trying ever since her heart rate started to lower. Dr. Carvey says that the computer info is showing a severe clotting in her heart that was caused be some kind of strange chemical reacting with the Milodian Charnosios that we were using to-"

"I know what we were using it for! Is the body useful?" He demanded to know as they strode back to the labs they had come from only a few minutes before. The tech talked into his mini com. 

"Apparently not, Sir. The Clotting had sent a chemical reaction through the blood stream that is spreading to fast for us to stop. The girls blood seems to be crystallising."

Sinister growled as they walked through a door and ran into Dr. Carvey. The greying man was one of the only mutants Sinister had not created himself who was allowed to work in the labs. His ability to diagnose flaws and medical problems made him very valuable. 

"Ahhh…Dr Carvey…?" Sinister raised an eyebrow, hoping for some good news.

"My apologies, Sir, but there is nothing that we can do to save any of the body. The crystallisation in the blood is expanding to the muscle tissue. As far as I can tell, if we don't burn the body quickly the crystallise will start to expand outside of the body as well." His voice wavered as he finished. If they didn't completely destroy the body, the crystallise would come after the nearest organic material.

Sinister seemed to understand this as well because he abruptly ordered them to take the body to the furnace where it would immediately be destroyed.

Unfortunately for Sinister, and fortunately for Jae, Dragon managed to shadow-slide into the furnace and grab the body before they could burn it.

She was not quite sure what the language was, but someone was chanting some kind of prayer of her head.

__

"Cressana Nesta Desfini! 

Cressana Neson Defosni! 

Cressana Nesasa Nesnato Fusiaane!"

Jubilee opened her eyes slowly, they were so hard to open, as if she had never used them before. 

She looked around her, as best she could considering she could hardly move her body. It didn't seem to matter anyway. All she could see was a bluish mist. 

__

"Cressana Cressina Meteter Mano Dende.

Open the Sky of Light,

Open the Abyss of Dark,

For the Childe of thine Fight,

Give power to the bearer of the Mark."

The chanting stopped, and Jubilee found she could move again. 

"Well that was weird." Jubilee whimpered as she stood up. Jubilation gave her agreement in the back of her mind. 

"You have no idea." Twirling around, the young mutant came face to face with some kind of strange reptilioid. The reptilian was obviously female, and seemed to be mostly human, but the small scales around her eyes and on her ears begged to differ. And those eyes and ears alone were enough to tell that this female wasn't human with out the scales. The ears were pointed and further back alone the head then normal and the eyes had slit pupils like a snake. And the irises were changing colour. 

And were those fangs?

"Who-"

"Am I? I thought that would be obvious. I'm your Guardian." It was the same silky voice that had been in her head, back in the lab.

"Okay…then next question. Where are we?" Still looking around she realised that they were standing on the mist. 

"Oh that's an easy one too. This is just your interpretation of the Astral Plane." The woman laughed as she walked away a little bit. She sat down on the mist and watched Jubilee.

"So I'm unconscious?"

"Nope, you're dead." She said matter-of-factly. Jubilee, unbelievably didn't seem all that disturbed by this. 

"Oh…Sinister kill me?"

"No. That was me." Jubilee blinked and the woman blinked back.

"Ahhh ha. I take it you can revive me or something like that." The reptile lady winced and seemed to consider her next words.

"All right, you'd better take a seat and listen really carefully. 'Kay?" Jubilee nodded and sat down crosslegged. "Now from what you just said, I take it your mother never got a chance to tell you the rituals that lead to becoming a witch of the Fire Dragon's, or one of the _Cre'Cali_ either?" Jubilee shook her head. "Well a witches powers come when she reaches the age of eighteen, though there are a few rare cases where it comes earlier. At that time a normal witch will find that she will need her natural powers, no matter if she is a mutant or not, to save her life or the life of another." Something flickered behind the woman's back, and Jubilee abruptly realised that the woman had wings.

"But things are different if the witch is also one of the _Cre'Cali_. When they come into power, they die. Usually they just die in some kind of accident, but occasionally the _Cre'_ to be needs a little help from his or her Guardian. Hence the point were I had to kill you to make Sinister get rid of your body."

Jubilee nodded in understanding, still studying the silver and black wings that matched the black hair with the silver bangs. 

"Now the part where you get revived is a little tricky, cause if you choose not to learn the ways of the _Cre'_ then you stay dead." 

Now That shocked her out of her careful study. Jubilation quickly came to the fore. 

"What do you mean I will dead?" She demanded. Dragon took note of the sudden change in the girl and inwardly smiled. She had been right with what she had told Tante. The girl had two separate personalities. 

"I mean that, what we magickal ones call the Powers That Be, will demand that you give your life over to your destiny, and if you don't you don't have a life."

"I really don't have much of a choice do I?" Dragon shook her head. "I would have been better off with Sinister…"

"No you wouldn't. The idiot was pumping some kind of chemical into your body that would have reacted quite painfully with your lungs. I just gave you a quick and easy death, compared to the slow and very painful death Sinister would have given you." She tilted her head in her bird like fashion. "Will you agree to the training of your powers?"

"There's bound to be a bunch of conditions for this, huh?"

"Oh yes."

"But I don't get to find out until I agree?"

"Nope."

"And if I don't agree I'm gonna stay dead. Fine I agree. I'll train with who ever I have to." Dragon smiled and nodded. 

"Good, you'll be training with me then. My name is Shara Tamerin. I'm also known as the Mercenary Shadow Dragon." Jubilation's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa! You mean I get to be taught witchcraft by the Legendry Dragon! Man that is so beyond cool! Wolvie and Deadpool told me you were one of the best but no one could ever find you unless you wanted them to." Jubilee slipped into control of the girl's mouth, though it was still obvious that Jubilation was in control of everything else. "Hey! Wait. What are the conditions to the training?"

"Knew you were gonna ask that. All right. Number one and most important condition. While you are training, you are not allowed to live with or actually have contact with your family, in this case the X-men, until after the Trials."

"WHAT!!!"

"And I knew you were gonna do that too." Dragon muttered. "Jubes, listen to me. That rule is the most important of all of them. The Trials at the end, I'll tell you about them later, demand that you must not allow any of your family to know where you are or that you are alive during your training, for their own sakes." She held up a hand to stop the protests. "Yes I know that they are powerful people, but there are things out in this universe that could kill them without them even realising they were in danger. 

"Not only that but the Trials are dangerous in there own right. Do you really want them to think you've come back from the dead once, only to have you die again during the Trials because they had distracted you from your studies?" She got a rueful look on her face. "Besides, it's good motivation. The faster and better you learn, the quicker you can return to your family."

Jubilee yelled in her own mind to get her other self's attention.

Jubilee: Do you believe her?

Jubilation: Mostly. She seems to want to help us. And Grandmother said that the Guardians would guide us.

Jubilee: Yeah, but how do we know that she isn't lying to us? How do we know that we're dead? How do we really know if we are one of these _Cre'_?

"That's easy. All _Cre'_ have a physical mark that they should not have. And we Guardians are born with the tattoo of the Thorns and Rose on our bodies. And did I forget to mention that your latent telepathic powers were woken up when you called out for help?" She added sheepishly as Jubilation stared at her. "You were psycasting."

"Thanks for telling me. Well…telling us. I guess you heard all that, huh?" It was Jubilation's turn to look sheepish. 

"Yeah, but I actually knew about that. It's common for witches to read the auras of others, and you have the double aura of someone with a split personality. It's weird to see, but I can tell by your auras when you, Jubilation are in control, and when the younger one known as Jubilee has command." Jubilation nodded at that, and thought about what she had just said.

"What's my physical difference?"

"Now that should be obvious. What do you have that no one else in your family history had ever had?" Jubilation shrugged. Dragon rolled her eyes. "Your eyes, silly girl. No one in your family had ever had blue eyes, yet you are undoubtedly of the Fire Dragon's Clan. You have the same birthmark as the rest of your clan. The Dragon on your hip." Jubilation rubbed her astral hand across her astral hip as if to remind her self that there really was a purple dragon shaped birthmark there.

"So what are the other rules?"

"Those you'll find out as we go along. But for now the only other important one is to always obey your teacher. And yes, even I had to do this when going through my training. It's a universal witch-rule." The Dragon stood up and shook her wings out; extending them to the full four-meter wing span that was her normal.

"Time to return to the living, Cressana."

"What's that mean anyway?" Dragon smiled and faded out of sight.

"Cressana. Dragon _Cre'_. _Cre'Cali_ of the Fire Dragon's." Her voice floated around in a silvery laugh. And then, for the forth time in a few days, Jae's world went black.

When she woke up again, she was in a warm comfy bed. In her own body. 

'Oh good. I'm alive again.'

"So you are. Feeling better?" Dragon popped her head through a curtain on the other side of the room. Her eyes and ears, which had once looked reptilian, were now ordinary humans' eyes and ears. At lest that was what it looked like until the eyes changed from a deep green to a silvery-blue. 

"Hey. Yeah, feeling good now. Um…I forgot to ask, but how long do I have to train for before I can see the others again?"

Dragon hopped of the windowsill she had been sitting on and padded over to the bed. 

"Just a couple of years. Actually with your previous training as a mutant it might not even take that long." She sat down next to the young Asian girl. "I have some good news for you though. You can still stay in contact with one of the X-ers." 

"What?! You serious?"

"Yep. When you screamed and woke me up, back at Sinister's, I couldn't figure out who or where you were so I called one of my Earth contacts. Tante Mattie."

"The traiteur of the Thieves Guild?"

"Yep, and she told me that her, and I quote, 'petite boy', was trying to find his young friend who had been taken by Mr Sinister. I told Tante that it was all right for her to tell Remy that I was going after you."

"So Remy knows where I am? What I am?" 

"He does now. As he should considering that we are in his fathers house at the moment." Jubilee sat bolt up right at that. 

"Can I see him? Please?" Dragon nodded and walked out the door.

A few minutes later Remy walked in.

"Int'esting Destiny ya got p'tite." Remy smiled and flopped down on the bed next to the young witch, letting her hug the life out of him for her own comfort.

"Tell me about it." She sobbed quietly as the shock finally hit her.

He just let her cry.

__

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

End wavy flash back.

Creed shook his little cat head as he tried to get the images all straightened out.

"Basically after that we came up here and started to train. About a month into that we created a new personality to keep our mind in check. That was a year and a half ago. Still have six months to go until we can go through the Trials and get back to the X-ers."

Sabertooth just watched in shock as the two witch people finished eating and started to clean up using their powers, Dragon turning the whole production into a Craft lesson for the mutant _Cre'_.

Then he put his head down and resumed eating.


End file.
